


Hey, Hey, We're the Tree Sloths

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most successful television shows inspire copycats. The Monkees was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Hey, We're the Tree Sloths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: historical kadam (1960s)

“Does anyone think tree sloths are sexy?”

“No, and neither are weasels. Sit down Sebastian.” Kurt glared daggers at his bandmate while Adam and David eyed them both warily.

“As if I’d take orders from you, Sparkles.” Sebastian leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, daring the others to speak. They were one day into their publicity tour and the tension was unbearable; it wouldn’t be long before someone snapped.

“Sebastian…”

“Think really hard before you say another word, Sunshine,” Sebastian warned before turning his head away. Adam gave David an apologetic shrug and turned his attention to Kurt. They’d known each other the longest, having been the first two signed. It had been another week before David was hired and nearly three more for Sebastian. He’d barely settled into the house the studio had rented for them before the tour began. They’d all tried to be nice to the late arrival but Sebastian wasn’t making it easy.

Sighing, Dave nodded, watching as Adam approached Kurt, who was pressed up against the window peering out of the gap in the blinds. They’d been stuck here for two hours, ever since Sebastian had insulted a reporter and stormed out of their first press conference.

“See anything?” Adam asked, standing as close to Kurt as he dared. They’d formed an easy friendship from the start, and they’d both hinted that they were interested in more, but knew they would have to wait until this crazy job was over.

“Parking lot,” Kurt replied, finally looking at Adam. He shook his head. “Being here is like a strange dream. I still can’t decide if I should be excited or feel like I sold out.”

“We’ll be singing on the telly every week. What does it matter that it’s a fake band if people get to hear us sing?”

“As the Tree Sloths. I used to think The Monkees was a terrible name.”

“It is a terrible name,” Adam said easily, glancing across the room. David was talking with Sebastian, meaning that Sebastian was complaining and David was listening. While they were distracted, Adam risked a soft brush of his hand against Kurt’s.

“They have twice the budget and a prime time show,” Kurt pointed out. “We’ve got the Friday night dead zone and a manager who can’t remember our names. Sebastian’s not even French, he just went to Paris with his parents once.”

“He can speak French,” Adam reminded him again. Kurt made a sour-lemon face in response.

“So can the rest of us.” Kurt leaned in, pretending to share a confidence just to be closer to Adam for a moment. “He’s getting no sympathy from me; he’s got everyone calling me ‘Sparkles’. At least 'Sunshine’ and 'Sport’ are accurate for you and David.”

“You were wearing sequins when Sebastian first met us,” Adam pointed out easily, softening the reminder with a bright smile. He was beginning to wonder if he’d have to plaster that smile on to get through the rest of the day. Thankfully their manager arrived, just then, bursting into the room as if he were on fire.

Adam gave Kurt one last brush of the hand before they parted. He didn’t care if their program never made it to television or if they never sang a note together as the Tree Sloths. Meeting Kurt was worth any amount of aggravation, even putting up with Sebastian.

::end::


End file.
